Knights Love
by VINAI
Summary: A girl with a devastating past. An AI with a life of betrayal and darkness. Sounds like a perfect mix, right? *Set in original KR AU!* Plz R&R! (I DONT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MY OC!)
1. Chapter 1

**Knights Love**

I walked down the side walk with my Ipod on shuffle, blaring _Journey_ and _Bon Jovi_ much too loudly. I wore a black hoodie with black leggings and boots that had buckles up the side. My medium length, chestnut auburn hair was pulled to one side over my shoulder. My face touched up nicely with a bit of make up, not that I ever really needed any to start with. People always use to tell me how naturally pretty I was, the wrong kinds telling me to use it to my advantage at a strip club.

Yeah. Don't think so honey. I'm too much a bitch anyways. If _I_ can't even work with a bitchy people, then I already know nobody else would either.

I checked the time on my Ipod. It was _12:30 AM_ , as my device so proudly stated while making me wince shortly. I gotta start remembering to turn down the damn brightness at night...

On a different note, I still have a good four to five hours before I gotta go back. God, I wish it was longer. I wish I could never go back, never have to return to that place. Everytime I walk through those damn bloody doors, all the shit of my past comes back to haunt and torture me.

I like to compare it to a nasty hornet nest. You go near the nest, you sure as hell are gonna get attacked by those nasty fuckers. But, if you stay away and mind your own business, you don't have anything to worry about. Everyone remains at peace.

Unfortunately for me though, I can't just back away. I can't give them the space they want. I have to face the hell fury head on. A stone cold mask on my face. My eyes clear and shielded. I keep my mind cocooned in an indestructible cage so nothing can enter...nor affect me. It may be strange to some, but I've been hurt beyond repair. And I make it my job to ensure I never get hurt again. Self preservation basically.

I won't tell you much. Only because there's too many sour emotions tagged along to it. All I can say is that the reason why I'm so fucked up, is because my parents died in a horrible car crash when I was 10. It was 6 years ago I became a sudden orphan. And that was when I had to adjust to the everyday life of an orphanage.

No more warm smiles from your parents as you walk down the stairs in the morning. No more steamy hot breakfast sitting all laid out on the table. No more hugs and kisses before everyone leaves to go about their day, all looking forward to the time they get home to reunite again. No more of going out to the movies, or going to a game, or eating out to celebrate another achievement or promotion.

 _No more..._

Heh. Those fucking words have become the story of my life the last 6 years. Nothing I do or say seems to help the pain any. Its always so raw and angry and _pissed_ like a raging caged animal. Ready to attack the nearest thing it can reach.

Untamable.

I go tense. My heart pounding. My breath shaky and ragged. No. I'm not. I will never break down. Breaking down now will only add to my endless amount of pity I'm already receiving. I'm not fucking doing it.

I swallow thickly in my throat. The endless stinging finally ends. I'm able to see clearly again and my breath returns to normal.

I round a corner and come to a dark alley way, a dead end between an apartment building and a row of closed stores. All locked up tight until the new shift starts. The street light creates a golden circle on the charcoal colored street. I stare at it intently for a few moments before going into the alley. Sinking deep into the shadows, I turn off my Ipod and stuff it in my small back pack. I put my belongings in the corner before walking back out to my original spot.

I stand there and close my eyes, as if drifting into a peaceful doze. Focusing on a point in my mind, I clear my head of everything else. Blocking out the eerie night sounds of the breeze in the trees, or the distant sound of a barking dog, as well as the distinct tiny squeaks of a couple rats scurrying through the trash. I open my eyes. They are yellow instead of their usual rusty brown. My body morphed as well and is covered in soft, silky fur. I yawn widely, showing my glistening razor sharp, two inch long fangs. I shake my coat out and stretch before padding over to a nearby puddle of gutter water.

I look at my reflection. A rusty colored wolf with black ears and a creamy under belly stares back at me.

A smile reaches my canine lips. _Not bad...though my coat could use a brushing out or two..._

I shake my head and walk out of the alley. Heading down the side walk after looking around to make sure no one was around. I sniffed the air when I stopped under an awning. The moon shone brightly and the stars glittered the navy blue sky. My ears pricked forward and I took off at a full run. Panting after passing down a few blocks.

This is one thing that greatly improves my outlook on life nowadays. Knowing that once the orphanage shuts down for the night and everyone falls asleep, I can do whatever I want, is absolutely amazing. It drives me crazy all day long. My wolf howling at the very mention of it. As I run, I feel the cool cement beneath my paws. The gentle breeze ruffling my coat as if playfully. My lungs begin to burn as I take in air rapidly. I look back. M alley seems miles away.

Pinning my ears back, I snarl slightly in the direction of the orphanage. That place was nothing more than a prison for me. Something my wolf didn't and never will appeal to. I was glad it was far away from me. Even if I would have to return to it in a few more hours.

With a defiant growl, I face down the road I was headed. A new wonderlust filled me and my thick tail began to wag. I've never been down this far before. But it was gonna be totally worth it, I knew.

Soon, I began my run again. Heading deeper and deeper into the busier part of LA.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

I began to feel a little more cautious as I got closer, so I dropped down to a walk. My black ears flicking in all directions, listening closely. My yellow eyes darted around. Searching every shadow clearly and carefully, I crept around a corner. Right now this area of town seemed pretty dead. _That's good._

The breeze whipped by, bathing my thick coat in a comforting blanket of coolness. It felt so good after such a hard run. My black nose drops to the ground for a few moments. While sniffing the ground, I pick up a gazillion different scents. My mind started to whirl with all the different smells, so I pulled off. Not wanting to get a head ache.

I froze. Catching some sort of movement out of the corner of my sharp eye. I listened intently. _Strange...I can't hear anything..._

Again, I catch a glimpse of something moving in the shadows. _Ok. There's definitely something there._ But what? I couldn't hear any footsteps or breathing for that matter. There was absolutely no sound.

I sniffed the air. Nothing. _Well this is just great! I'm getting fucking stalked and I don't even know where the hell nor what this person wants._ A flat look makes its place on my snout.

And then I see it.

It took me for a loop at first. The strange light didn't register immediately and I felt more curious than anything else. Staring at it with laser beam focus, I cock my head slightly. It was a yellow tracking light. The bright LED's lighting up in sync back and forth. Back and forth. Back and forth...

I don't know how long I was staring at it before they suddenly disappeared, breaking the hypnotizing trance they had me under and leaving me dazed for a few seconds. I stare blankly at where they had appeared from. I was seriously tempted to go check it out.

 _Oh hell no! Don't be stupid! Curiosity killed the cat, remember? Don't be that cat dammit!_ A voice seemed to scold me from inside my head. I knew the possible danger associated with going over there and investigating. There could be a bad person over there, hiding. Knowing what I am and wanting to corrupt it for his own twisted pleasures. Nope, I finally decided, I'm good.

With a simple flick of my tail, I turn around. It had to be getting near 5 or 6 by now. I should be making my way back anyhow.

 _ **/*KR*/**_

By the time I make it back to the alley, the sky is slowly turning. _Shit_.

I change back into my human form and grab my bag. Quickly I start to jog up the road. The orphanage was still three blocks ahead.

My legs started to burn when I made it to the light. I had to wait for the crosswalk because there was already early morning drivers out. As I waited, my mind reverted back to the mysterious yellow light. What the hell was it? Damn. I should've just gone to check it out. Fuck caution. What do I have to lose? I've already lost everything that mattered most to me.

An angry honk snapped me out my trance and back to reality.

"Move it, sweetheart!" A man's voice yelled out his driver side window. I blew him a kiss as I walked by.

 _Ok. One more block to go._

I checked my Ipod again. _7:15 AM_. Shit. The place opens up at _7:30._ Why the hell do I like to cut everything so damn close?

 _Because you like to run on_ your _time and do what_ you _want to do and do it when_ you _want_ , that same voice said, only cheerfully sarcastic this time. I couldn't help but smile.

As I near the street corner to turn down, I felt compelled to look to the left. My eyes widened and my mouth opened in awe.

Sitting in front of a local bakery I usually went to, was a beautiful two-toned, jet black and silver Trans Am. The body work was sleek and shiny. It looked incredibly smooth to the touch, and I could only imagine how sick that thing probably sounded. There was no doubt that car was very well taken care of. Maybe even a little too much, if that was possible.

I walked to the front gate of the orphanage. Before opening the gate, I look back at where that gorgeous car was. A little frown came to my face when I saw it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3:**_

The next morning played out like any other; wake up, get ready and bite my tongue when the fat lady comes around down the hall barking orders for us to hurry up because "breakfast is ready!"

I sigh. Staring at my somber reflection. Wanting nothing more than to punch a fucking hole in the wall. _Why oh why_ did I _have_ to be placed in this hellhole? A groan escapes me as I fix my black tank top and matching yoga pants. Ah, that's better.

After putting my damp hair up, I begin applying a dash of makeup. The mirror was still a little steamy from my shower, so I had to use a towel to wipe it off some before hand. I wince and jump back when the tip of my mascara brush accidentally hits my eye. Damn thing.

A loud smack on my door snaps me out of my focus. "Hurry up! Food's getting cold!"

"I'll be down in a minute!" I snap back at her. _Jeez. So impatient._

The old lady's wrinkled face reddens in anger. "Watch your mouth young lady! It'll get you into a lot of trouble." She growled out before walking her fat self out of my room. Closing the door behind her.

"Whatever you say, bitch." I murmur to myself once she's down the hall. I carefully add the finishing touches to my face before pulling my silky chestnut hair from its binding. Running my hands through it to help give it some volume.

I turn off my bathroom light then make my way down the long hall after closing my door. I walk to the stairs and head down. The polished wood sometimes creaking when I take a step. When I make it to the bottom I head in the general direction of the cafeteria. I wasn't that hungry, but I knew I wouldn't be fed again until noon. Besides, the people in charge tend to get a little suspicious if you don't show up for the first meal. Because, according to them and their annoying ways, unless you're sick, you really don't have a reason to not be at breakfast.

"Hey, Katie," a familiar voice says from my right. I snarl. _I swear, if that damn bitch..._

I reluctantly face her. A totally fake smile on my face. "Hi, Jasmine."

She's wearing her typical outfit consisting of a white blouse and blue jeans with sandals meant for a white sanded beach. Her long black hair is down. Clearly not taken care of very well. But she thinks she looks good so, whatever. Jasmine is simply one obstacle of many I have to deal with on a daily basis. However, unlike the others that have tried to piss me off, she's the only one that keeps coming back again and again. Determined to...break me, I guess. She wants to be the one to say "I did it! I finally broke her to a weeping blob of snot and tears!"

News flash honey. I don't have a breaking point.

"Man, ya know, you look a little tired today. Long night, or did you get stood up by your fuck boy?"

I feel my heart start to race. My face remains calm and collected. Maybe even a little cold. "I don't know what you're talking about."

She gets this bitchy, cool girl grin on her face as she flicks her greasy hair back. "Don't play stupid with me, sweetheart. You know exactly what I'm talking about."

I cock a brow. Crossing my arms over my chest. "Do I?"

She scowled momentarily. "Yes. I'm talking about your little outings you pull at night. What the hell do you even do? Sell yourself off to the highest bidder with the longest rod? I bet your dad would be humiliated to call you his daughter."

A satisfying cracking and snapping of facial bones is heard. Warm blood gushes and smears on my knuckles, spraying on to her white blouse. She falls to the ground with a cry, clutching her heavily bleeding nose. I stood over her, staring her down until her gaze meets mine.

"You fuck with me again, its gonna be more than just your nose shattering." I growl threateningly at her. Her green eyes widen in fear as she shrunk back from me.

"What the hell is going on here? What happened?" A booming female voice echoed off the high walls suddenly.

I sigh deeply. _Well this is just great..._


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4:**_

"Now Ms. Henderson, I'm going to ask you again. Why did you hit Jasmine?"

The three of us sat in a dark office, blinds closed. It felt like some creepy ass vampire movie in there. Mrs. Piggy, as I liked to call her because of her pig-like face, sat behind her desk. Elbows propped up while pyramiding her fingers. I sat across from her, leaning back in my chair without a care in the world. A calm look on my face like nothing happened.

 _Jasmine_ on the other hand...well, let's just say she wasn't so happy. Obviously. I mean, I'm pretty sure she may need plastic surgery done on that nose of hers. Not that I care, of course. This was all her doing.

Anyway, Black and Purple sat beside me in her own chair. Her green eyes glaring at me from behind her giant white brace that consumed her nose. I'd often glance at her from the corner o my eye and fight the urge to laugh. She looked _So. Freaking. Miserable!_ And to think she has the fucking gull to say this was all my fault.

Haha, sweet pea. You deserved what happened to you and then some, ya damn bitch. It would've all been fine had she just left it at the whole 'selling myself' thing. But the instant she said that about my dad...It hit something deep. And I felt compelled to let her know that in my own evil fashion.

 _I can only hope this'll teach you, oh what was it that you called me? A sweetheart? Yes. That's it-_

"Ms. Henderson?" Mrs. Piggy prompted me sternly. I shoot her a glare of annoyance before taking a breath.

"Ima tell you again, ok? So listen up. She basically called me a whore and said that my dad would've been humiliated to call me his daughter."

"That's not true!" Jasmine spoke up, hissing in pain at the sudden pull of her skin. I shoot her a glare that makes her freeze.

"Oh really? Then please do correct where the fuck I went wrong. Because I'm sure as hell that's what you said."

"Girls!" Mrs. Piggy shouted sharply at us. We turned to look at her. Her beady eyes locked on to mine. "Is this true, Ms. Henderson? Did she say those things to you?"

"Yes!" I snap, getting irritated. They always like to act suspicious around my version of the story. No matter what it may be. You see, I kinda like to bend the rules. A lot. And so these interrogation sessions are nothing new to me. Nor are the fat old lady's antics right now.

"Ms. Henderson! Don't raise your voice at me! I am the adult here. Not _you_."

I rolled my eyes. _Like I didn't know that before. No! I thought you were 3! Shit, you didn't age well the older you got. Ya ever thought about trying out some wrinkle cream before?_

We all sat in silence for a while. I was surprised Jasmine didn't start bitching and whining about how badly I should be punished. Probably in too much pain at the moment. Suddenly, Mrs. Piggy cleared her throat.

"Ms. Henderson, you will be grounded with dish duty for the next two weeks. The same goes for you, Jasmine. Only you will be bathroom duty."

I was shocked to hear Jasmine's name be in that statement. I almost laughed when I heard she was getting bathroom duty. Dishes were easy, for I always got 'punished' with those. But bathrooms? Oh hell no. That's the _last_ thing you'd see me doing. _Good luck with that one, darling. The boy's bathroom is gonna be a disaster._

"Wha-?! But I-" Jasmine was silenced by Mrs. Piggy's nearly see-through hand.

"The punishments are final. Now get out."

I got up and pushed my chair in. Feeling like I had just won a war.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know it's been a while, but hey! *waves* Gosh, it feels weird writing for this fandom again. Like, REALLY REEEEAAALLLLLLLY weird. I can't even remember how long it's been. Anyhooz, I just want to apologize to my other readers who maybe loved my other fics over this one. I'm glad you enjoyed them and I'm thankful for all the wonderful feedback, but alas inspiration just wasn't coming anymore. So again, I'm sorry for discontinuing them. But if you'd like to continue any of them, PM me and maybe we can set something up. Ok. Moving onwards. Updates may be kinda slow for a bit with this fic, only because it's been such a long time and I'll kinda need to get back into my KR groove lol. So just be patient with me, ok? Cool. Now sit back and enjoy this well overdue chappie! You may want to reread the chapter before to refresh your memory.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5:**_

It was late in the afternoon that same day when I heard a firm knock on my door. _Dammit. What is it now?_

"Come in." I say from my spot beside my bed. Fixing my bun so my hair wouldn't fall out. I hated it when it did that.

I heard the door click open. Mrs. Piggy walked in, an odd look of relief plastered on her old weathered face. Kind of a scary combo if ya asked me.

"Hurry! Get dressed. Someone's here to take you home."

I frowned. For a second I allowed my walls to fall. A distant look on my face as her words circled in my head. _Someone? Home? Me?_ Did that even belong in the same sentence together? Or was I finally going bananas?

"Katie! Hurry!" Mrs. Piggy barks, already packing up some of my things into a small suitcase. I still sat there dazed. Unsure if it was a dream or not. Maybe if I pinched myself I'd wake up. But then again, this was a pretty damn good dream to finally being able to leave this shit hole. Maybe I'll just ride it out. See where it goes.

"Katie Henderson! Snap out of it!" Mrs. Piggy barks again at me. I blinked and swallowed. Looking sheepish for a moment before reining myself in. My ever present walls erecting themselves once again.

"Here, I'll get the rest." I say a little dazed, still in shock over it.

"Ok, but hurry. She's excited to meet you in person."

I watched as Mrs. Piggy waltz out of the room with a new pep to her step that was never there before. No doubt happy about my leaving. Finally. I smirked at the thought before resuming packing.

 _ **/ * KR * /**_

The first thing that came to mind when I saw this lady was stranger danger. I mean, I _seriously_ racked my brain for _any_ kind of recognition to this woman. But I came up empty every time.

Shit.

"Hi sweetie. My name is Martha Lee, but you can call me, 'Martha.'" She said kindly to me with a pretty smile. Martha was a middle aged African American woman with sparkling brown eyes and a friendly demeanor. She wore a simple flower sundress and sandals that showed off her cobalt blue toe nails.

As reluctant as I was to admit it, I actually fely kinda comfortable with this lady. She was nice and caring and carried herself with a confidence I haven't seen in a long time. And Martha actually _smiled_ when she addressed you. Totally unlike what I'm used to around here.

I gave her a small smile in return. "I'm Katie."

"Oh what a delightful name!" Martha gushed. She gently took a strand of my golden chestnut hair and stroked it. No doubt marveling at the unbelievable softness of it. "Oh, and this hair! Why my hairdresser would go crazy with you." We both chuckled at that before Mrs. Piggy rudely interrupted by loudly dropping a clipboard of paperwork on her desk.

"I'll need you to sign these papers exactly as stated, Ms. Lee. Then you two can be on your way." The old woman said with this ugly ass fake smile that was _supposed_ to portray happiness. _Hmph. Glad to be seeing the last of you too, bitch._

After Martha signed the paperwork, I walked out of that orphanage a new teen. I was finally free!


End file.
